robots_xcalibufandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
A maga
SINOPSEthumb|300px|CARTA DOS ROBTOS vitor davi e alisson treinaram e protegeram a terra por um ano ate que comessaram a suspeitar de que o olimpo esta tramando algo mas quando saem do olimpo encontram outra pessoa ENREDO se passou um ano apos a criaçao dos robots xcalibu VITOR-golpe fatal DAVI-lazer turbo ALISSON-bala do caçador VITOR-desde que alisson entrou para os robots xcalibu ele melhorou muito desde que vitou caçador t-rex ALISSON-é me sinto incrivel,hora de duelarmos ALISSON E VITOR-iaaaaaaaaaaaaa enquanto vitor e alisson lutam davi pensa DAVI-o olimpo nao nos desafia a muito tempo o que sera que estao planejando enquanto isso ZEUS-o plano esta completo vamos mandalos a purple dimension mesmo com o poder deles eles nao vao derrota-la CRONOS-esta bem senhor LETICIA-kkkk voces ainda acreditam que podem derrotar eles ZEUS-calada prisionera LETICIA-bla bla bla ta hum enquanto isso na terra DAVI-vitor alisson temos que ir ao olimpo VITOR-esta bem mas vamos ter que arma um plano DAVI ALISSON-vamos la 6 horas depois VITOR-bem vindos ao portao do olimpo vamos passar no trez 1,2,e3 VITOR ALISSON DAVI-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA VITOR-DAVIIIIIIII ALISSON-VITORRRRRRR DAVI-ALISSONNNNNNNNNN VITOR DAVI ALISSON-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DAVI-O QUE TA ACONTECENDO VITOR-estamos indo ao olimpo ALISSON-eu tou vendo o chão VITOR-SEGUREN-CE ROBOTS-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa DAVI-vitor o que é aquilo thumb|left|300px|planeta que davi estranha VITOR-o portao do olimpo crusa outras realidades com a nossa ate se chegar ao olimpoooooooooooooo ALISSON-vitor estou vendo o-pruuweuweureu chão VITOR-voce ta bem ALISSON-nao,ai DAVI-vitor olha VITOR-bem vindos ao olimpo, incrivel nao é ALISSON E DAVI-amarm VITOR-vamos DAVI-a cede dos robots é melhor thumb|left|400px| mansao dos robots xcalibu VITOR-srhhhhhhhhhh eles estao bem ali DAVI-o que VITOR-srhhhhhhhhhh DAVI-o quee VITOR-srhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh DAVI-o que VITOR-CALA A BOCA! am bem oops HADES-intrusos peguenhos VITOR-corram HADES-voltem aqui VITOR-estamos quase chegando la, am DAVI-olha o que é aquilo ALISSON-é uma garota? VITOR-ei LETICIA-am VITOR-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LETICIA-AAAAAAAAAAAAAA vitor e leticia batem um no outro entao saem do olimpo VITOR-ai LETICIA-ai VITOR-quem é voce LETICIA-eu sou leticia a bruxa das cartas VITOR-bruxa das cartas LETICIA-é e quem sao voces VITOR-somos os robots xcalibu vitor alisson e davi LETICIA-ja cei vou desafialos VITOR-nos desafiar? kkkkk voce nao voce é so um menina que dis ter poderes ROBOTS-kkkkkkkkkkkk LETICIA-O QUE VOCES DISSERAMMMMMMMMMMM VITOR-bruxa LETICIA-o que?carta das chamas VITOR-aaaaaaaaa DAVI-ei esqueceram de nos alisson e davi LETICIA E VITOR-calados ALISSON-pelo visto esses dois vao ficar brigando por muito tempo VITOR-voce nos desafia entao nos aceitamos ALISSON E DAVI-aceitamos? VITOR-sim aceitamos DAVI E ALISSON-ta bom VITOR-vamos la,mas trez contra um é injusto nao? LETICIA-kkkk voces me substeman VITOR-am deixa eu ver sim LETICIA-entao escolham o jogo que querem me desafiar VITOR-jogo?,deixa eu ver cartas é cartas LETICIA-se é assim baralho magico VITOR-o que ta aconteçendo LETICIA-voces escolheram cartas e é isso que vai ter VITOR CARD.png ALISSON CARD.png DAVI CARD.png LETICIA CARTA.png VITOR-como vamos jogar LETICIA-cade um de nos representa uma carta voces usam magia quando uma carta nao puder lutar use outra é 1 vs 3 LETICIA-começem VITOR-alisson ALISSON-ja entendi invocar t-rex das chamas LETICIA-invocar monstro de trez cabeças ALISSON-chama eterna LETICIA-chama do anoitecer ALISSON-ela destroiu o t-rex das chamas eu mesmo vou atacar carta magica espada do fogo e do gelo LETICIA-nao deveria ter feito isso dimençao magica ALISSON-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa VITOR-voce matou alisson LETICIA-nao,voce ja se esqueceu isso e um jogo eu te disse que quando uma carta nao poder continuar use outra a carta de alisson se foi quando acabar o jogo ela voltara VITOR-entende carta davi DAVI-eu VITOR-vai logo DAVI-carta magica robo de rodas LETICIA-executor DAVI-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa VITOR-so resta eu LETICIA-kkkkkk voce me substemo VITOR-carta suprema super robot LETICIA-o que é isso VITOR-meu brinquedinho thumb|left|400px LETICIA-como o construio VITOR-eu nao o construi ele apareceu numa visao que tive um dia e o imaginei numa carta LETICIA-se é assim carta suprema combinar todas as cartas carta mutante VITOR-eu tabem tive uma visao de suas habilidades carta 5 mi faz jogar 5 vezes armadura do t-rex carta metalica estrela metalica roda flutuante e por ultimo bala supremaaaaaaaaaaaaaa LETICIA-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa DAVI-am o que aconteceu ALISSO-eu to vivo VITOR-eu venci LETICIA-voce me venceu VITOR-voce quer mi derrotar que ficar tao forte quanto eu ou ainda mais LETICIA-sim VITOR-entao junte-se aos robots xcalibu LETICIA-consertesa HADES-detesto estragar o clima mas o olimpo esta aqui VITOR-zeus hades neturno ares cronos ZEUS-a quanto tempo vitor eu desafio os robots VITOR-aceitamos ALISSON DAVI LETICIA-O QUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! LETICIA-leso nao estamos preparados VITOR-nao custa tentar DAVI-tem certeza VITOR-tenho vamos la GLORIA AOS ROBOTS ! proximo episodio http://pt-br.robots-xcalibu.wikia.com/wiki/A_nova_fronteira